Bodies
by PistGurl
Summary: Dark-fic, gen, AU-ish : A SERIOUS 'tubby story. Aliens crash in Warwickshire, England, but their consciousness is torn from their bodies by our atmosphere. They find human minds to use in their effort to learn about Earth. Humans trapped in 'tubby bodies!


I don't own the Teletubbies...and I'm really glad of that fact.

Now on to the important stuff - When I found out there was a Teletubby section on here, I rushed over to check it out. There were a lot of one liners and a lot of randomness. So I was hit with the need to create a serious teletubby story...and this is the result.

This is a prologue to the only other part I've written. I can't see it having more than the one other chapter...I wouldn't know what else to write...but there is one more part being typed up as you read this.

* * *

With a great crash, the ship landed clumsily in the valley. It's smooth outer shell phased from it's original dark, metallic grey, to a lush, bright green, miniscule blades of spongy, fake grass sprouting up all over, bad copies of flowers growing in the thickest parts, creating a strange, foreign looking landscape.

"We will improve when we have learned" the four, telepathic beings thought, in unison.

But as they all stepped towards the door of their ship, they could feel something strange happening to them.

"The atmosphere! It has not been neutralised!" the beings moaned as their consciousnesses were stripped from their bodies and flung into the air.

Their bodies collapsed to the ground in a colourful heap and the beings merged in the sky above, forming a bright ball of powerful energy. They looked down upon their lifeless forms and they debated, silently, what would happen next.  
They floated around the area and found, to their delight, aside from a few small dwellings dotted here and there and the farm and aquatics shop not so far away, they were practically alone. Aside from the large population of what they knew to be Oryctolagus Cuniculus, of course.  
This gave them time to plan what they would do, without being discovered by humans.

"We need to revive our bodies, else they shall rot"

The bodies had already become dull and sallow and they hadn't much time. They searched for lone humans to use as temporary inhabitants of their alien forms.  
As they rose over a hill, they saw a small girl, auburn hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head riding around on a small, red and blue scooter, singing childishly in a language the beings didn't understand.  
The girl raised her head to the bright face in the sky and smiled broadly, as only children can.

"Eh-oh!" she called out to it, waving a tiny hand. "Nei ho ma?!" she grinned.

"Hello" the being said coolly, checking her for signs of human disease and happily finding no such signs.

The beings new, glowing form suddenly shone even brighter than before, the aliens focussing all their powers on this tiny girl in front of them. They pulled her mind out of her frightened body and threw it across the fields, planting inside the smallest of the alien bodies. The body twitched and tensed violently and the aliens hovered uneasily, waiting to see if the transplant would work.  
The eyes of the body opened and a small voice flowed from it's pale lips.

"Eh-oh..."

The being seemed please with the procedure and vanished, leaving the scared child in the foreign body alone. The light soared across the skies and over the nearby farm and saw a man and a woman enjoying a quiet picnic in a field. The blonde, curly haired woman was the first to see the strange light in the sky and screaming, she jumped up and pointed towards it. The man at her side sat still, in shock and the pair glanced at each other desperately as the being tore out their minds and flung them into two strange bodies in a very alien place.

As the pair woke up to their new surroundings, they saw a small, bright red creature, sat at the far side of the room they were in. It was sat in such a desperate position, but still looked happy, it's face smiling and bright. They turned to each other and were shocked and afraid of the sight they saw. They saw beings just like the red one and in the reflections of the big eyes the other creature had...they saw themselves...they were bigger than the red being across from them and they were different colours; the woman was yellow, with a curled antennae atop her round head and the man was a deep purple, with a triangular antennae.

Then suddenly, the great light came flooding through the windows of the room, bringing with it sharp splutters and rigid spasms, as the fourth and final creature, laid on the floor came to life. This one was green, with a slightly darker face than the previous three. It's antennae was a straight, vertical one, which quivered with the force of the creature's movements. It jumped up, backing away from the light as if it was terrified, but it's smiling face never changed. The aliens had found a boy on a hill with a bag full of clothes. It seemed he was seeking a private place to 'dress up'.

The light faded away and the four distressed ex-humans stood, in silence.

"...hungry..." the small, red being mumbled.

Suddenly there was a strange whirring and a clang and then a voice boomed in from outside.

"Time for Tubby toast, time for Tubby toast"

The colourful quartet looked at each other, all wanting to ask the same thing, "What is Tubby toast?" but none of them could voice their question the way they wanted and ended up repeating

"Tubby toast! Tubby toast!"


End file.
